Forum:Koshiro (Dojutsu)
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the dōjutsu you wish to create. : Shigan (紫眼, Purple Eyes) 2. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : Koshiro's Shigan is a single eyed artificial dojutsu which uses a similar principle to Edo Tensei. Shigan's main purpose is to view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people (Powerlisting "Mediumship"). With this ability, Koshiro is then able to employ his other half of death related techniques which involves manipulating deceased spirits. For example, he is able to repel and run spirits away from an area, banish spirits, sense supernatural forces (Such as Shinigami), compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. However, his most infamous use involves speaking to spirits and absorbing them for information. Shigan, due to having a spiritual connection, also allows spirits to possess and use Koshiro's body to communicate with the still living. Koshiro can also forcibly absorb a spirit, through his eye, to gain their memories and chakra. Unlike the Rinnegan's ability to absorb souls, Shigan requires his target to be dead first. Shigan has a unique Dojutsu sensory. Unlike the other Dojutsu, which views chakra, Shigan gives sight to ones Soul. Allowing him to sense how close they are to death. He can also physically see possession within others. If ones spirit still resides on earth, Koshiro can simply see it through Shigan. However, to summon a spirit back from the Pure World, Koshiro must undergo a process similar to Naruto freeing the Jinchuuriki and Kabuto using Edo Tensei. His ritual involves touching his targets possessions (or their corpse) which allows him to see their spiritual frequency (Which he calls "Spiritual Color"). He can then establishes a connection through the Pure World and forcibly drag ones spirit back. 3. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : It's strongest weakness is it's chakra expenditure. Since it's an artificial Kekkei Genkai, Koshiro lacks the means to toggle Shigan on/off. He counters it's expenditure by keeping his left eye sewn shut with his threads. Also, activating Shigan gives stronger spirits an opportunity to force themselves into Koshiro's body. Shigan cannot commune or contact souls not within the Pure Land, making sealed souls impossible to contact. However he can use ones Soul Color to track his target to their sealed location. If he absorbs a powerful soul, his memories can become overpowered, turning him into the person. 4. Is your dōjutsu clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : No. Koshiro invented this Dojutsu through an age of studying. In order to acquire, one must have been a student to Koshiro for more than five years. Users also require a massive amount of chakra and a strong will power or a deviant soul will possess their body. Koshiro invented this Dojutsu after witnessing Tobirama's Edo Tensei in action, to which he created his own Resurrection technique. Before then, Koshiro had an atheistic view...After death humans withered away. Tobirama's jutsu proved to Koshiro a life after death. And so, he wished to not only summon souls back into the realm of the living but to also control and utilize them. Initially he aimed to learn information from souls but his research evolved into more, specific purposes. For the first few decades of studying, Koshiro used various eyes, but each melted into a goo of sorts. It was then, he reached terms with it's so called impossibility. Around that time, Koshiro heard rumors of a Shinobi named Dan Katō participating in Konoha's Second Shinobi World War. Dan had a strange ability of becoming a living spirit. Meaning a powerful connection to life's spiritual world. So Koshiro entered the war world under an unknown alias and seriously wounded Dan, aiming to steal his left eye. Unknowingly, this lead to Dan's death which sparked Tsunade's legacy of leaving Konoha. Years of studying Dan's eye and a copy of Edo Tensei lead to him merging particular seals with Dan's eye. This lead to a successful Dojutsu which could only see spirits. In his first attempt, Koshiro had been possessed by an Oni long thought dead, but regained his body. Koshiro continued experimentation, creating many jutsu which went along with Shigan. His mastery of souls and physical mortality earned him an absolute mastery of death. Not only could he revive a body, but also summon a soul. Koshiro hopes to use his eye to absorb the souls of strong shinobi and gain their knowledge as well. '''But: I'm willing to have someone have Shigan if they are a child of Koshi. His children can utilize Shigan as if a normal dojutsu. 5. Does your dōjutsu evolve into a stronger version(s) of itself? If so, please repeat steps 1 and 2 below. : For Koshiro: NO (Unless another user develops one, then that is between you guys.) The Exiled One (talk) 13:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC)ExiledRecon Admin Decision *Hi, Con. While I normally wouldn't deny a detailed application such as this, could you please look at Sairin? Kay has noticed numerous similarities between your Dōjutsu and hers, so...yeah. On accounts of an unoriginal concept, I have to deny this. Category:Dōjutsu Applications